tahfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mercs
The Mercs are a group of inter-dimensional and time travelling soldiers, each person is the same person from a different time line or point within time. they seem to only have one goal yet the goal is unknown. Description The Mercs are suggested to be a clone army (at the least) or (at the most) a army of dimensional temporal same individuals, it should be noted that they never are seen without wearing some form of armour while alive and in death the individual incarcerates and nothing is left for autopsy. There seems to be many classes and variations of the Mercs for example the most common type of Merc seen is a black plate full body armour and seems to have no special properties nor any special weapons. History of the Mercs The Mercs are a ancient order of inter-dimensional time travellers or clones (to which theory you believe) that believe full with near zealot belief that they are the saviours of the universe and are willing to die for their mission. The reason why the Mercs believe so much in their mission is because of a time rift which affected the founder or founders, the first generation one Merc or possibly a group of scientist who created the Mercs, and gave them visions of world and universe ending events which made the Mercs forcefully fight and take what they need and require to achieve their mission. Theory One: Time line travelling army. If you will, think why a Merc would kill, slaughter, massacre or even torture a person to fulfil the mission though you would think of these to be zealot of a dark and evil religion which will kill and main anyone who isn't apart of their faith, but when you are given the whole story you could start to understand. A Merc was once a normal man who just like you who lived and had a family till one day a rift of pure time came out of nowhere and its destructive properties destroyed everything but not the Merc, no the Merc was given all the memories and knowledge of everyone who has ever been touched by this time rift, and sees the future with four men casted in shadows fighting a darkness so large and evil that not them can stop it... The Mercs are a organised desperate attempt to save mankind shackled with the knowledge of the future and the beginning they can only act within the present and so they do they act fast and cruel to save billions if not trillions of life forms and they do it with such efficiency one could call them the same person or a hive mind. Theory Two: New generation of heroes. What if in the future heroes and villains are common place, those with gifts are the population and those without are no more, the army full of gifted with powers that counter and beat other powers, requiring a tight and organised system to use each power efficient till one day everyone in the armed forces realises they could be the new rulers the new gods of the world. The Mercs being the last generation of non gifted humans, the higher tiers are genetically and spiritual enhanced, who were put in cyro stasis after the mutations started and now their world is gone destroyed with the wars of the "Hero and villain" acts, with a burning rage the Mercs use the tech they have left and turn their weapons upon who once were fellow humans, total extermination, and they wish to make all Earths all dimensions free of this menace. Theory Three: Cloned Army. A group of scientist who wish for a ultimate army of harden soldiers who can be birthed and ready for combat within days, not for world domination but for a peace keeping force to relieve the lives of those who may die with families and allow safety to come through, being controlled by a commander of great physic power and computer chips, yet some tragic event made it that the army could not fufil its purpose, alien invasion, demonic incursion, rebellion all is known yet unknown within a web of time and lies. Now the army makes it self bigger and stronger to combat all threats using advance technology to counter magic and spiritual powers to combat technology. Interactions with groups / species The Mercs generally have an aggressive view on anything other than pure main stream human. Human Governments The Mercs are known to be violent to a extent with human governments such as raiding and steal resources for unknown projects, yet often have extremely little kill counts often having hostage situations and non lethal methods for humans, yet it has been shown they will execute many and fight back if provoked. Alien species The Mercs are shown, with little contact it seems they have, to be at the least hostile to being negotiating with Alien species (seemingly trading resources and lending soldiers for unknown missions) Yet often it is seen that the Mercs will shot Alien's on sight. Inter-dimensional creatures / species The Mercs seem to share similar relations to IDC/S (inter-dimensional creatures / species) with Aliens, from being outright hostile to negotiating, TAH The Mercs are rarely seen fighting against TAH, whether this is due to their efficiently going under the radar or are able to get out of the way before TAH can react, But DeadTime has been shown to fight them on a regular basis, whether this is due to them being similar in nature or because they are purposely targeting DeadTime is unknown, but it is clear they are hostile. Classes of Mercs The Mercs are shown to have a hierarchy (similar to a regular military ranking system) but the higher the rank one Merc is the more powerful one is.